Les héritiés d'Harry Potter
by TheAbsoluteRandomGirl
Summary: La vie d'un des enfants d'Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**Tout le monde connaît bien sur l'histoire d'Harry Potter, mais qu'en est-il de ses enfants? En effet, après que la paix soit rétablie dans le royaume des sorciers, Harry a eu des enfants avec sa femme, Ginny. Voici donc l'histoire de la famille Potter, tel que vue par Albus Severus Potter.**

Mon nom est Albus Severus Potter. Je suis un sorcier et je suis le fils d'Harry Potter. À mes yeux, mon père est ma plus grande source d'inspiration. Je vis dans la communauté des sorciers depuis toujours et ma famille est de sang-pur, donc je fais partit de la classe des sangs-pur.

Je suis un garçon de 11 ans, et l'an prochain, je vais entrer à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

Dans ma famille, nous sommes 5. Mon frère le plus âgé est du nom de James Potter. Il a hérité du deuxième nom de son père (Harry James Potter) et de celui de son grand-père (James Potter). Il a un caractère très moqueur et sarcastique. Mais, par dessus tout, il adore me taquiner et me faire des blagues (la chose que je DÉTESTE le plus au monde). Ironiquement, il a les mêmes cheveux noirs jais de son père et de son grand-père, mais les yeux noisette de sa mère.

Quand à ma sœur, elle est présentement âgée de 9 ans, elle est donc deux ans plus jeune que moi. Elle se nomme Lily, tout comme ma grand-mère. Tout comme moi, elle a hérité de la chevelure rousse des Weasley.

Avec les 6 frères de ma mère, ainsi que leurs enfants, cela me fait beaucoup de cousins et cousines ! Et donc bien du monde aux rencontres familiales!

Pour compléter les trois enfants, il y a moi. Je suis le plus jeune des garçons de la famille, mais je suis plus vieux que Lily. Je suis le seul des trois enfants qui possède les yeux verts de mon père et de ma grand-mère, Lily. Je suis quelqu'un qui adore apprendre. Toutes les choses que je sais à propos du passé, c'est mon père qui me les a dites. Il adore me raconter ses histoires passés, et de mon côté, j'adore les écouter.

Les meilleurs amis de mon père sont presque toujours chez nous, et vice-versa. Ron est mon oncle, puisque c'est l'un des frères à Ginny. Hermione ma tante, elle est mariée avec Ron. Et j'ai aussi Rosalie, ma cousine, qui est leur fille. Nous passons pratiquement toute nos journée ensemble. Je m'entends très bien avec elle, elle aime apprendre elle aussi! Souvent, le samedi matin, nous demandons à nos parents de nous parlez de la guerre des sorciers. Ce sujet nous intéresse beaucoup!

Aussi, c'est mon père qui a choisi mes deux prénoms. Albus Dumbledore était le nom d'un directeur très apprécié à Poudlard. Le plus apprécié de l'histoire de l'école, à ce qu'on disait. Quant à mon second nom, il vient du directeur le moins apprécié de tous, Severus Rogue. Harry avait en effet détesté au plus haut point cet ancien maitre des potions. Mais, ce fut après la mort de Rogue, que Harry sut qu'il était allié depuis toujours avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Moi et Rosalie allons entamer notre première année à Poudlard en septembre. James n'arrête plus de m'agacer à propos de ma rentrée, car il sait très bien que cela me stresse au plus haut point.

**~xoxo~**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le temps d'aller chercher nos fournitures scolaires, sur le chemin de traverse.

—Tout le monde est là? , demande ma mère

— Oui, réponds tout le monde

— Avez-vous vos listes?, s'inquiète ma mère

— Oui, moi j'ai la mienne, lui répond James, le sourire en coin

—Aie, mais je ne trouve plus la mienne! James! Redonne-la-moi tout de suite!, cris-je, tout à coup très effrayé

—Je ne l'ai pas! Pourquoi m'accuses-tu toujours?, me répond James, d'un ton faussement furieux

— Encore ces chicanes d'enfants…, soupire Harry, — James, redonne immédiatement la liste à Albus!

—Mais… tente de répliquer James

—Aller! Exécution! , coupe Harry

Je récupère finalement ma fameuse liste. M'en voilà très soulager!

Nous nous déplaçons par poudre à cheminette jusqu'au chemin de traverse.

**~xoxo~**

J'entre maintenant seul chez le magasin de baguette, chez Olivader. Un jeune homme fait son apparition, sans doute un employé.

— Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?, me demande-t-il

—J… Je…Je cherche… Je cherche une baguette…, réponds-je, hésitant

— Mais bien sûr! Voyons voir se que nous avons!, me dit-il d'un ton encourageant

— D'accord…!

Il part donc chercher plusieurs longues boîtes.

— Alors, peut-être : bois de pruneau, 23.8 cm, avec crin de licorne à l'intérieur, assez rigide.

Je prends la baguette, ne sachant pas trop que faire avec.

— Mais allez! Essaie-la! Regarde ces cibles là-bas, tu peux les viser!, me presse-t-il

Je tire un petit coup en direction de la cible… Aucun résultat.

— Est-ce normal? demande-je, tout à coup très inquiet

— Bien sûr, me répond-t-il d'un ton rassurant, ce n'est simplement pas la baguette qu'il te faut. Tien, essaie donc celle-ci : bois d'if, 37 cm, avec une plume de Phénix à l'intérieur. Bien que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle te convienne, ajoute-t-il en marmonnant

Je prends la baguette et je vise la cible, et, à ma grande surprise, la cible se met à léviter dans les airs!

— Eh bien eh bien! Je crois nous avons trouvé votre baguette!, dit l'employé, ça vous feras un total de 8 Gallions d'or!

Aussitôt après avoir payé, je sors du magasin en courant et je vais voir mon père chez Bach et Bottine, tout excité.

— Papa, papa! Regarde! J'ai une baguette! J'AI UNE BAGUETTE!

— Au wow!, dit James d'un ton purement sarcastique, impressionnant!

— Je peux la voir?, demande mon père en ignorant James

— Bien sûr!, dis-je, encore tout enjoué

Mon père regarde attentivement ma baguette, et soudain son regard change…

* * *

****Le début de ma première histoire... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapitre 2~**

-Qu'il y a-t-il, papa?, dis-je, étonné de sa réaction

-Non… Non rien, me répond t-il d'un air absent

Il me rend ma baguette, l'air penseur.

-C'est fou de se que j'ai hâte d'avoir ma baguette, moi aussi!, s'exclame alors Lily, Albus, je crois que tu es la personne la plus chanceuse au monde, de pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard cette année!, ajoute-elle de sa petite voix aigue

-Bien voyons Lily, deux ans, ce n'est pas si long!, dit mon père, en tentant de la rassurer

-Oui ce l'est, bougonne-t-elle

James, qui a assisté à toute la scène, lève les yeux vers le ciel.

**~xoxo~**

Demain, c'est la rentrée, et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie. J'ai en effet très peur de ne pas être dans la maison Gryffondor. Je suis certain que si je ne l'étais pas, je ferais honte à ma famille, puisqu'ils ont tous, sans exception, été dans cette maison. Une honte totale. C'est ce que James me rappel chaque jour. En plus de ces craintes, j'ai peur d'être séparer de Rose. Et si elle était sélectionnée dans une autre maison? Avec son incroyable intelligence, héritée de sa mère, elle pourrait très bien être prise dans Serdaigle… Toutes ces inquiétudes me seront peut-être confirmer demain soir, au banquet de début d'année.

**~xoxo~**

-Albus, c'est l'heure de se réveillé, dit ma mère

-Q-Quoi… Déjà…? , grommèle-je

-Oui, et dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard!

Je venais tout juste de m'endormir, il y a quelques heures à peine. J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à m'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios de ce qu'il m'arriverait. Et si je manquais mon train? Et si je n'étais pas nommé? Et si je n'étais qu'un moldu adopté? Toutes ces questions me trottaient dans la tête.

Je descends les escaliers, encore tout endormit, et j'avale rapidement mon petit déjeuner. Rose est déjà arrivée, avec ses parents.

-Hey, ça va?, me demande-t-elle

-Oui, dis-je, mais ça pourrais aller mieux. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit.

-Moi non plus, affirme-t-elle

-Les enfants, ne soyez donc pas inquiet! Tout va bien se passer!, dit alors Ron

-Et puis vous êtes chanceux d'être assez vieux pour y aller!, s'exclame alors Lily

Sur ce point, elle a raison. Je me souviens comment j'enviais James, à chaque année lorsque nous partions pour Kingcross.

Les préparatifs de dernière minute achèvent. Je suis maintenant prêt à partir à la gare, vers le quai 9 ¾.

**~xoxo~**

Le voyage en train s'est bien passé. Le temps était long, mais avec Rose et Ted, l'orphelin, nous avons beaucoup ri et mangé des Chocogrenouilles. Rose a même insisté pour que l'on lise tous les manuels scolaires. Ça, c'est un comportement digne de sa mère! Nous avions évidemment refusé catégoriquement.

La cérémonie de Répartition est sur le point de commencer. Je dois l'avouer, mon stress est à son plus haut point. Heureusement que je ne suis pas seul, Rose et Ted m'accompagne. Oh! M. Londubat arrive avec le tabouret et le choixpeau! Aussitôt que je le vois, mon pouls s'accélère. Je sens mes Chocogrenouille, mangé en grande quantité, remué dans mon estomac.

-Bienvenue à la cérémonie de répartition des premières années!, s'écrit joyeusement M. Londubat, commençons la répartion!

Les noms défilent les un après les autres, dans une liste interminable. Je crus même en reconnaître quelque un, des amis de mes parents, sans doute.

-Albus Severus Potter!

Je sursaute à l'annonce de mon nom. Les jambes tremblantes, je me rends jusqu'au tabouret, et j'y mets le choixpeau.

« _Un autre Potter, à ce que je vois… » _me murmure une voix dans mon oreille. « _Alors, dans quelle maison allons-nous te placer…? Je vois des aptitudes de Serpentard encore plus forte que celles de ton père… Je crois sincèrement que tu y serais à ta place, encore plus que ton père… Oh oui, alors ce sera… »_

-NON!, cris-je

Toute la salle m'entendit et plusieurs personnes se retournent et me regardent d'un air surpris. Je deviens écarlate et je baisse la tête.

« _Oh, mais l'on réagit à se que je vois… Alors, malgré tes ressemblances majeures avec Serpantard, je crois que ce sera, comme toute ta famille… _GRYFFONDOR! _»_

Je cours rejoindre ma table, heureux que cette épreuve soit enfin terminée. Les autres élèves m'acclament en s'exclamant : « Nous avons un autre Potter à notre table! Nous avons le fils d'Harry Potter! »

À ces cris, je souris. Je suis bien content d'être accueillit de cette façon! Même James me sourit. Tiens, c'est le tour à Rose. Aussitôt que le choixpeau frôle sa tête, il s'écrit « GRYNFFONDOR !». Je mis attendais bien, me dis-je en acclamant Rose. Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le choipeaux a si hésité avant de m'envoyer à Gryffondor…

**~xoxo~**

Je prends présentement mon premier petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Le banquet de la veille s'est bien passé, et je me suis rassasié. Oh! Mais je vois ma chouette là haut! Mes parents m'en avaient procuré une sur le chemin de traverse. Cela doit être une lettre provenant de mes parents. Ma chouette se pose à côté de moi et me tend la patte. Je prends la lettre qui y est attachée, c'était effectivement de mes parents.

_« Cher Albus,_

_Alors ton voyage en train s'est bien passé? Et ton banquet? Dans quelle maison es-tu? Lily n'arrête plus de me dire à quel point qu'elle te trouve chanceuse d'être là!_

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman xxx »_

Aussitôt que je l'ai lu, j'ai commencé à rédiger ma réponse.

_« Salut maman et papa,_

_ma rentrée s'est bien passée. Je suis à Gryffondor!_... J'hésite à parler à mes parents du fait que j'ai failli être envoyé à Serpentard… Pour ne pas les inquiéter, je décide de ne pas leurs dirent… Après tout, ce ne doit pas être si grave.

_Je suis très content d'être dans cette maison! Vous direz à ma sœur que son tour viendra bien vite!_

_Je vous aime, _

_Albus xox »_

**~xoxo~**

Je m'adapte rapidement à ma nouvelle vie à l'école. Quelques semaines après la rentrée, je reçois une nouvelle lettre de mon père. Mais, un colis est attaché à ma chouette! Je me demande bien ce qu'il contient…


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapitre 3~**

J'ouvre délicatement le paquet… Et j'aperçois une cape! Une cape qui me donne la sensation de toucher de l'eau… Oh! Mais c'est une cape d'invisibilité! Je crois même que c'est celle de mon père… Fait qui se confirme en quelques secondes, lorsque j'ouvre la lettre qui est rattachée au colis.

« _Cher Albus,_

_Je crois sincèrement que cette cape te revient de droit. Non pas que tu es celui de mes enfants que je préfère, loin de là car je vous adore tout les trois. Mais je pense que tu es celui qui en fera le meilleur usage. Aussi, tu as la carte du Maraudeur dans l'enveloppe de ma lettre. J'espère qu'elle te sera utile! Bonne exploration du château!_

_Ton père xxx_

_P.-S. Ne dis rien à ta mère, si elle le savait, elle ferait une crise cardiaque et j'aurais le droit à un très long discours._

_P.-P.-S. : Ne le dis surtout pas à ton frère ou à ta sœur, ils seraient jaloux! »_

Je suis très heureux d'avoir été ainsi choisi par mon père! Malgré ma curiosité grandissante face à l'idée de posséder une cape d'invisibilité, je décide d'attendre d'être dans le dortoir pour l'observer de plus près. Je finis rapidement mon petit déjeuner, et je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le dortoir. J'arrive au septième étage tout essoufflé, et lorsque j'ouvre la porte menant à la salle commune, je me rends compte que celle-ci est vide. Tout le monde est en train de manger, me dis-je. Je me retourne et je vois Rose, qui me sourit.

-Que fais-tu ici? M'as-tu suivi?, demande-je

-Oui. Je me demandais bien ce que peut contenir ce paquet, avec lequel tu es parti si rapidement.

-Oh! C'est un colis provenant de mon père qui contient sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur!, lui répondis-je sans hésiter. Après tout, c'est ma cousine et ma meilleure amie!

-Vraiment?, me dit-elle tout enjoué, Albus, te rends-tu compte de la chance que tu as de posséder cette cape? D'après ce que j'ai lu sur les capes d'invisibilités, il en existe qu'une seule comme celle de ton père…

-Oui je sais, la coupe-je, moi aussi je me suis beaucoup renseigner à se sujet. Crois-moi! Mais je me demande pourquoi mon père m'as choisi, moi, Albus Serverus Potter, je ne suis certainement pas extraordinaire!

- Mais bien sûr que tu l'es! Ton père trouve que tu mérites cette cape, alors accepte-la avec plaisir! Il doit aussi penser qu'elle te sera utile.

Rose a raison… Mais utile dans quel sens? Probablement pour explorer le château puisqu'elle est accompagnée de la carte.

**~xoxo~**

Ma cousine et moi nous sommes donnés rendez-vous tard ce soir-là, à la salle commune. Voilà! Elle arrive! La salle est complètement vide et silencieuse, maintenant, puisque tout le monde est parti se coucher.

-Es-tu stressé?, me demande-t-elle

-Oui, lui répondis-je sincèrement. Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars qui mentent pour impressionner les filles.

-J'ai peur de me faire prendre, m'avoue-t-elle, mais je crois que nous allons bien nous amuser! Après tout, un peu d'action dans cette routine ne nous fera certainement pas de mal!

-Oui, c'est vrai! Tu as raison.

On se recouvre de la cape et puisque nous sommes tout le deux assez petits, elle nous recouvre entièrement. J'active alors le vieux parchemin qui me sert de carte « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » . Un plan détailler du château m'apparaît sous les yeux, ainsi que ma position actuelle.

-Eh bien, allons-y!, s'exclame Rose.

**~xoxo~**

Ça doit faire une dizaine de minutes qu'on se promène dans les couloirs sans d'embûche. Soudain, j'aperçois une tapisserie un peu décollée. Je l'observe de plus près, intrigué. Rose me regarde d'un air interrogateur, et je lui indique la tapisserie.

- Tu crois qu'il a un passage? , me chuchote-t-elle

-Non, je ne le vois pas sur la carte, lui réponds-je

-Est-ce que ça se pourrait qu'il ne figure pas sur la carte?

-Non, je ne crois. Mon grand-père, avec ses amis, a exploré le château au fond en comble, cela m'étonnerait qu'il est oublier ne serait-ce qu'un seul passage de toute la forteresse.

- Oui, moi aussi ça m'étonnerait qu'il en ait oublié. Mais tu oublies que le château a été détruit durant la guerre...

-Ah, de nouveaux passages ont sans doute été créés lors de la reconstruction du château!

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais!, s'exclame-t-elle

Nous entrons prudemment dans le couloir sombre... Qui nous mène à un autre couloir principal du château. Mais une mauvaise surprise nous y attend...

**~xoxo~**

M. Londubat est malheureusement positionné à cet endroit pour sa surveillance de nuit. Et je crois qu'il a entendu notre échange, puisqu'il regarde vers notre direction... Nous n'avions pas fait attention de baisser le ton, dans notre excitation face au nouveau passage. Grave erreur qui pourrait être fatale pour nous. Rose me regarde d'un air terrifié. Elle a sans doute peur, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, de se faire prendre et de se faire renvoyé de l'école. Je crois bien que ce serait un record, deux Grynffonfors de première année qui se font renvoyer à peine quelque semaine après la rentrée! Mais ces craintes ne semblent heureusement pas fondées, puisque M. Londubat a l'air de penser, vu son expression, qu'il a tout simplement imaginé nos voix. C'est certainement un coup de chance...

Pour ne pas nous faire prendre pour de bon, après cet événement, nous décidons de remonter directement vers la salle commune.

**~xoxo~**

Nous sommes de retour à la salle commune.

-Albus, comme plusieurs passages se sont créés lors de la reconstruction du château, je me disait que l'on pourrait peut-être..., me dis Rose.

-...Améliourer la carte du Mauraudeur, bien sûr! Je pensais justement à cela il y a quelques minutes à peine..., dis-je

-...Exactement! Je pense que ça nous ferait un excellent projet pour nos années à Poudlard!, affirme-t-elle

Et sur ce, nous sommes partis nous coucher.

**~xoxo~**

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes tous les deux très fatigués, à cause de notre sortie nocturne. Mais nous ne regrettons aucunement d'être sorties. Loin de là, nous retournons nous promener dans les couloirs ce soir même!

Toute la journée, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour masquer notre fatigue évidente. Chose plus ou moins facile, lorsqu'on a passé la moitié de la nuit debout!

**~xoxo~**

Une semaine est passée depuis notre première expédition. Rose et moi sommes retournées une journée sur deux dans les couloirs la nuit cette semaine. Les soirées que l'on n'allait pas se promener, on (Rose m'y obligeait) étudiait en vue de notre examen d'histoire (vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ça ne me tentait pas du tout). Au cours de nos quelques escapades,nous n'avons pas découvert d'autres passages ne figurant pas sur la carte. Mais, depuis la découverte du nouveau passage, lorsque je sors, je traine toujours la carte du château sur moi, afin de d'indiquer avec précision l'endroit où l'entrée se situe. Mes nuits de sommeil y sont un peu raccourcies, mais quelques heures en moins ne sont pas un grand sacrifice pour le plaisir que j'ai a me promener.

**~xoxo~**

_"Albus Serverus Potter... Fils d'Harry le Survivant... Que je suis content d'être tombé sur toi... Coup du destin, probablement... Ou pas... Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis heureux qu'il en soit ainsi... Ma vengeance sera terrible..."_

Je me réveille en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Mais... Mais quelle était cette voix horrible...? C... Cette... Cette voix terrifiante... Je... Je n'ai jamais fait un rêve aussi horrible... Mais était-ce un rêve...? La voix me paraissait si réelle... Une voix glacée... Que je ne veux plus jamais, au grand jamais entendre... Et puis les paroles qu'elle disait... Je ne veux plus entendre rien de tel... Je crois que je serais incapable de le supporter.

* * *

Je suis désoler, je n'ai pas updater depuis un bout de temps :/ Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine :) *si vous avez des commentaires, laisser les moi!*


End file.
